


Mr. Sandman

by chaoticTransmissions



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Exams, F/M, Gentleness, Kyoya is bad at feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTransmissions/pseuds/chaoticTransmissions
Summary: In which Kyoya is too observant for Haruhi’s liking.





	Mr. Sandman

Haruhi was exhausted, and the fact that Kyouya was staring at her again didn’t help the situation. She noticed his watchful gaze as soon as she walked in the third music room that afternoon, cradling a cup of coffee between her palms.

Haruhi was earlier than usual today to prepare for... what was she supposed to be preparing for, again? It was hard to remember with Kyoya analyzing her like a bug under a microscope across the room.

The staring itself wasn’t too weird. Kyoya often stared at people, scheming in his head and taking notes in that notebook of his.

Haruhi often caught the glint of his glasses in the corner of her eye as he was sizing up his next opportunity. But there was something weird about the way he’d been watching her this past week.

There was no cunning gleam in his eye, or any gleam at all. In fact, Kyoya’s expression was completely blank as he surveyed her, like some invisible shutter had been drawn across his face.

Haruhi met his gaze questioningly, but Kyoya simply pulled out his notebook and began to write.

Haruhi’s felt her eye twitch.

What a scary person Kyoya was. Scary, and annoying. Haruhi turned her back on Kyoya and made her way over to Tamaki, who was practicing the exact way he wanted to be standing when the guests walked in at 3:30.

Haruhi rolled her eyes affectionately at the display. If she couldn’t remember what she was supposed to be doing, Tamaki would certainly remind her.

“Haruhi!” Whined the self proclaimed Host King when he saw Haruhi. “Why aren’t you in your costume? Daddy had it made just for you!” Haruhi stared blankly at Tamaki. Costume?

Slowly, Haruhi processed that Tamaki was wearing a purple, Victorian inspired suit with more tassels than she had food money for the month.

A quick glance at the Hitachiin twins, who were lounging on a couch across the room, confirmed that they too were in Victorian costume. The feathered plumes of their pirates’ hats bobbed as the talked. If Tamaki was the charismatic prince, they were the dashing vagabonds.

Even Kyoya was spotting the trademark goggles and tool belt of an 19th century inventor. The whole music room had been decorated to the theme as well.

Haruhi couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed any of it when she walked in. She was more sleep deprived than she’d realized. As soon as today’s club meeting was over, Haruhi was heading straight home to take a nap.

Except... she couldn’t, because she needed to finish an essay for her Honors Civil Law class that was due tomorrow. Sighing, Haruhi took a long, long sip of her coffee.

“Uh, sorry Tamaki-senpai. I’ll go get changed.” Haruhi offered to the pouting Tamaki. The blonde’s mood instantly bounced back, and he became his usual bubbly self.

Tamaki thrust a bag of clothing towards Haruhi and began to usher her towards the changing room.

When the smirking twins teasingly offered to help her change, Tamaki threw a huge fit about the ‘two perverts harassing my daughter’ and Honey giggled merrily at the whole thing. In other words, just another day at the Ouran Highschool host club.

Once she was in the changing space in the back of the third music room, Haruhi pulled the curtain closed and sank onto a velvet stool with a long sigh. She rubbed her temples, imagining she was sinking into her bed at home.

Tamaki’s distant shrieking about lighting arrangements startled her out of it. ‘Just a few more hours and then you can go home,’ Haruhi told herself.

Haruhi had been busier this week then she’d been in her entire time at Ouran. All her AP tests were coming up, so she’d been studying in every spare moment she could. That meant burning the candle at both ends.

It was Haruhi’s senior year, so her classes were harder, and with college on the horizon, she was taking more shifts at work than ever. Not to mention, being a host for three nights a week.

Not that Haruhi didn’t enjoy hosting. It was just that it took up a lot of time she didn’t have to spare.

Haruhi had always been a hard worker. Her dad was constantly worried about money, so if she could get good grades and a good job, that was one less thing he had to stress about. That’s why getting a full ride scholarship to Ouran was such a big deal for her.

Haruhi had initially found the students here privileged and obnoxious, but there was no beating the educational opportunities the school offered.

Haruhi still thought Ouran was a bit much at times, but she’d come to appreciate the school’s whimsical charm. Even if it was full of damn rich people.

Haruhi studied herself in the mirror as she pulled on the last of her costume. She seemed to be the ringmaster of a Victorian circus, wearing a velvet, maroon colored suit over a gold vest. A tophat and cane completed the outfit.

Haruhi waved the cane clumsily in the air, wincing as she nearly hit the mirror with it. “Tamaki-senpai really overdid it again.”

Shaking her head as she imagined how expensive her costume was, Haruhi headed back into the music room, where her fellow hosts were gathering in their signature spot in the middle of the room. It was where they always greeted guests.

Tamaki cooed joyfully when he saw her. “It looks perfect, oh, just perfect!” He then clasped his hands together and spun around like an overexcited child. He nearly elbowed Kaoru in the face on accident, and the ginger-headed boy stuck out his tongue behind Tamaki’s back in retaliation.

Haruhi smiled indulgently, then made her way over to her friends, taking her own position in the group. ‘A few more hours...’ she reminded herself, suppressing a yawn.

  
As the doors opened to the first squealing guests, Haruhi felt a burning on the back of her head that could only be the gaze of an Ootori.

That’s it. Haruhi was sleeping with one eye open tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Despite Haruhi’s lack of focus, her hosting session went off without a hitch. She’d seen a few of her regulars and pulled in one or two visitors who seemed liked they might come to visit her again.

Haruhi would never be as popular as Tamaki, and she still felt a little bit weird about having girls fawn over her, but she was getting pretty good at being a host.

Haruhi never had to put on any kind of act like the twins did, or play it cool and aloof like Kyoya. She just acted like herself and her guests seemed to like it.

She’d probably never pay off the eight million yen debt, but that had stopped mattering a long time ago. What mattered now was she’d found a family in the host club. A weird, loud family full of perverts, sure, but a family nonetheless.

Haruhi smiled to herself, swallowing a yawn as she helped pull down the gears that had been affixed at strategic points along the wall.

Kaoru and Hikaru had finished rolling up the last of the carpets and realized there was no mischief left to cause, headed out. Mori and Honey left a few minutes later. Tamaki was the last to leave, giving Haruhi a gushing, “fatherly” hug that she was too tired to fight off.

Then it was just her and Kyoya. Haruhi slipped into the changing room to strip out of her costume and back into her school uniform.

When she emerged, Kyoya was still scribbling away in that book of his. “Good night, Kyoya senpai.” Haruhi told him, grabbing her bag from behind the piano.

“Wait just a moment, Haruhi.” Kyoya said, slamming his book shut with a definitive thump. “Where are you going?” Haruhi raised a confused eyebrow.

“Uh... home? Was there something else you needed me to do?”

“No. You’ve done more than enough today, thank you. As always, you are one of the only people in this club that actually works.” Kyoya commented dryly.

Haruhi continued to hover in the doorway, nearly swaying on her feet. It was hard to focus on what Kyoya was saying.

“What exactly do you plan to do when you get home?” Kyoya asked, still staring intently at her. Haruhi was now convinced she had something on her face.

“I have a paper to write. And I need to make dinner for dad for when he gets home from wo-” Haruhi began.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Kyoya said, cutting her off. He sounded almost angry. Which didn’t make any sense. Suddenly, the dark haired boy stood up and strode toward her. Haruhi drew in a nervous breath. “In fact, how much have you slept this whole week?”

Before Haruhi could even exhale, Kyoya was on her. He stopped a foot away, scanning her face intently. Haruhi realized he was waiting for an answer. “I’m not sure.” She froze as Kyoya raised a hand to her cheek, running a cool finger underneath her eye.

“You’ve got dark circles underneath your eyes. You haven’t been focusing in class, and you’ve been less energetic than usual during host club meetings. I can’t have you hurting profitability.”

Kyoya’s skin was still burning into her’s. Haruhi couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched her for so long.

No, it had been the beach. When he’d pushed her down on the bed, pinned her wrists to the soft sheets. His breath against her neck had sent shivers down her spine.

Haruhi remembered staring into his eyes, which looked so different when they weren’t behind tilted glass. She’d been startled by the realization of how broad his shoulders were. Haruhi had wondered what his hands would feel like around her waist--

Haruhi shook herself out of the thought. Kyoya wasn’t interested in her. He’d made that very clear. He wasn’t really seducing her then, and he wasn’t really concerned about her sleep now.

“Sorry, Kyoya senpai. I’ll try to be more lively during meetings.” Haruhi turned to leave, but Kyoya grabbed her wrist with gentle firmness. Once again, she froze at his touch.

“Haruhi, your father can survive making dinner for himself just fine. Your essay can wait until tomorrow. I saw a copy of it in your bag and you’re almost done. You should be able to finish it during your study hall tomorrow.” Kyoya said, some of the anger bleeding out of his tone.

There was something else there, something that almost sounded like concern, but couldn’t be.

“I don’t--” Haruhi said, but a yawn broke out mid sentence. Kyoya gave her a knowing look and began guiding her toward the nearest couch.

“Take a nap Haruhi. I insist. I can’t have you trying to get home like this, and I can’t trust you not to burden yourself with other tasks once you get home.” Kyoya said.

Haruhi gave him an incredulous look as she gently pushed her onto the sofa. He wanted her to take a nap?

“It has also come to my attention that AP testing is in two weeks. Several of our hosts, including myself, have AP classes. Our guest rates will also drop accordingly, as many of the girls will have to study. Therefore, I have decided to cut the club to once a week until testing is over.” Kyoya said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Haruhi dropped her bag on the floor in shock. Kyoya must have known how stressed she was with all her responsibilities. Was this his way of trying to help her? It couldn’t be, and yet... Haruhi felt a lump of emotion form in her throat.

An almost embarrassed look crossed Kyoya’s face. “Haruhi, I do not wish to see you this tired again. I... please get some sleep.I'll be here for a few more hours, so I can wake you up when I leave.”

The request was surprising enough that Haruhi actually laid down on the couch. The couches in this room were surprisingly comfy.

“Promise you’ll wake me up soon?” Haruhi said, her eyelids already feeling heavy.

“I promise.” Kyoya said, looking a lot more relaxed now that she had complied. Once again, Haruhi remembered the way his hands had felt against her skin that night on the beach.

“Can you believe we graduate in a few months?” Haruhi asked, closing her eyes. She was already drifting off to sleep. “And then we won’t be a host club anymore.”

There was the sound of quiet footsteps and then Haruhi swore she felt a phantom hand brush the hair back from her eyes. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Haruhi Fujioka.”

And then she slept, and dreamt of the ocean.


End file.
